


Call Me Daddy

by bafflinghaze



Series: Under Dragon Wings Extended Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Daddy Dom Draco Malfoy, Daddy Kink, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bafflinghaze/pseuds/bafflinghaze
Summary: Draco: *pushes Harry down onto the bed* Don’t call me mum. Call me daddy.Harry: *wet eyes, flushed cheeks* Da-daddy.Draco: Good boy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Under Dragon Wings Extended Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072355
Comments: 14
Kudos: 329





	Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Pretend there was some kink/scene negotiation beforehand lol! Set in some unknown future of Under Dragon Wings, vaguely based on how Harry keeps calling Draco "mum" when he does parental-like things. But this is really just PWP (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)

The door slams closed behind them. Draco walks forward, pushing Harry towards the bed.

“A _Best Mum In The World_ mug, really?” Draco drawls, pulling off his robes.

Harry gives an innocent smile. “What, it’s true! You always remind everyone about the weather and weather-appropriate clothing—”

Draco presses a thumb on Harry’s lips.

Harry’s voice cuts. A flush spreads, and a pink tongue darts out, wet and provocative against Draco’s thumb.

“You—”

Draco lifts Harry up and drops him squarely down onto the bed. Harry’s limbs are akimbo, his hair a black mess of curls on the warm silver pillows. He brackets his arms on either side of Harry’s head, looking down at him with a dominating aura.

“Don’t call me mum. Call me daddy.”

Harry’s throat bobs. “Da-daddy,” he says in a weak, kittenish tone.

Draco’s smile deepens. “Good boy.” He shifts, raising a hand to caress Harry’s face. “You did very well today, for the most part… Should I give you a reward or a punishment?”

Harry’s eyes redden. “Whatever Daddy wants.”

“Correct answer.”

Draco pulls apart Harry’s clothes. He lowers his head and takes one of the dark pink nubs into his mouth, sucking, teasing, biting.

Harry squirms under his ministrations. “D-daddy, it feels—”

Draco toys with it with thumb and finger. “How does it feel, baby boy?”

Harry shakes his head, playing unwilling to say.

“Oh?” Draco tugs harder. “Does it feel good?” He pinches, eliciting a cry from Harry.

“It feels good!” Harry finally admits, eyes wet. “Touch me, Daddy, please!”

“Hmm.” With a flick of magic, Harry’s trousers and pants disappear. Harry’s beautiful, adorable cock springs up, now unconfined. It’s flushed, and when Draco wraps a hand around it, pearly precome oozes out.

Harry squirms as Draco lays kisses and bites all over Harry’s body, hot hand stroking his cock.

“Faster—faster, please, daddy, please—”

Draco continues, faster, faster. Harry’s entire body tenses up, eyes squeezing shut and—Draco stops.

Harry’s eyes snap open, filled with dissatisfaction. “Daddy!”

Draco leans over and bites Harry’s ear. “Isn’t it more fun to come with my cock inside you?”

Harry’s mouth opens slightly, the blush spreading down his neck. “Um...okay.”

Draco smirks. He sits up, taking off the last of his clothes. Harry’s eyes immediately snap to his chest, travel down his abs, and land on his hard cock.

“Daddy…” Harry’s voice, that little pink tongue...he’s just _asking_ to be fucked.

Draco pushes Harry’s legs apart, a finger pressing against his hole. It flutters against his touch, and Harry opens his legs wider on his own accord.

Draco rubs the outside firmly. “Lube, baby boy, unless you want it rough tonight,” he leers.

Harry’s brows furrow, and a beat later, warm lube starts oozing from Harry’s hole.

“Fuck, you’re making _yourself_ wet,” Draco’s finger now easily slips into the hole. “So wet for _me_.”

“Another, another, Daddy!”

Draco pushes a single finger in, his other hand gripping Harry’s waist tightly, thumb caressing over warm skin. It’s slick and hot inside. Draco presses his fingers up.

“Nnnnnngg…” Harry moans. His hips make tiny motions, inviting Draco’s fingers in. Offering himself up to Draco. Draco pushes a third finger in.

“Daddy…nnnnnnnn...” Harry’s voice dissolves into moans as Draco presses again and again on that sweet spot. “Stop, stop, I want your cock now.”

“What are the magic words, Harry?”

Harry blinks up at him. His green eyes are wide, pupils blow, the blush constant. “Please, daddy, fuck me, fuck me hard.”

“This is your reward,” Draco says. He takes his fingers out, lines his cock up with Harry’s hole, and thrusts right into the warm and welcoming channel.

“Ahh!!!” Harry’s eyes become wet as Draco’s cock spreads him open. “It’s so big…Daddy...it’s so big…”

Draco kisses the corners of Harry’s eyes. “You can take it, baby boy. You can.”

“Nnggg.”

Draco pulls out and aims back in right on Harry’s prostate.

Harry lets out a moan. “Daddy, daddy—”

Every single move Harry makes drives Draco to go faster, to fuck his hole, to make him cry. Harry’s cock is red and hot, pressed between their bodies. Harry’s legs tighten around him, pushing him deeper.

Squelching sounds compete with Harry’s moans, the scent of sex filling the room.

“Is this a good reward?” Draco grunts.

“Yes, yes, Daddy!”

“How does it feel?”

“It feels good...you’re so hard...so deep...ohhh!”

Harry’s expression is starting to glaze over, his mind going blank.

Draco speeds up, pulling out a cry with each thrust.

“Daddy, I want to come, please, please…more, more...”

“You’ll come on my cock,” Draco orders. “Because you’re such a good boy, aren’t you? You’re my slut. _My_ boy.”

“Uggggggnnn…” Harry’s body arches. His arse tightens around Draco’s cock, as he spurts all over his stomach.

Seeing Harry come undone, Draco grinds his cock hard into Harry’s body, before coming deep inside him.

“Fuck, baby boy, fuckkkkk—” Draco’s thrusts become erratic as he empties his come in Harry’s hole.

Harry’s chest heaves up and down. “Daddy...I can feel your come inside.”

Draco feels a moment of helplessness as his cock spurts one more time. With Harry’s legs locked around him, he remains in Harry’s body. Instead of falling on top of him, Draco flips their position, so that Harry lies on top of him, still connected.

Harry makes a little gasp of surprise. “You…”

Draco strokes Harry’s back. “Comfortable?” He pulls Harry’s glasses off, setting them to the side.

“Sticky. Like this...your come will—”

“Merlin, Harry,” Draco says, filled with fondness. “Are you a come slut?”

“ _Welllllll_ …”

“What happened to the sweet boy who liked getting head pats?”

Harry chuckles. “Wasn’t he corrupted by a certain dragon?”

Draco’s eyes narrow. “Are you _asking for more_ , dear Harry?”

Harry yawns and snuggles down under Draco’s chin. “Nope.”

Harry whines when he pulls out, but needs must. He lifts Harry up and takes them to the bathroom to clean up. After that, they return to the bedroom and Draco applies a healing balm to Harry and wraps them both up inside the quilt.

Harry makes a face as he finds a good place to snuggle against Draco’s warmth. “So...the moral is that I should call you ‘mum’ more often.”

Draco pinches Harry’s arse. “Do it, I dare you.”

Harry squirms. “Okay, okay!”

Then, quietly, “... _Mummy_.”

At this point, Draco can only roll his eyes. Perhaps his dear Harry has both a Daddy kink _and_ a Mummy kink.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you'll like these two daddy dom Draco fics too: [Keep You Close (Keep Me Safe) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114274) and [A Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802446) (￣ω￣)


End file.
